


Let Bygones Be Bygones

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 21 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Minerva/Severus, "You know where you went wrong", wicked, single malt whisky.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let Bygones Be Bygones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 21 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Minerva/Severus, "You know where you went wrong", wicked, single malt whisky.

"You know where you went wrong, Severus." Minerva poured her guest a glass of her finest single malt whisky. This was cause for celebration after all.

"Thank you." He inclined his head as he took the tumbler from her. "I don't know that I do but I am sure you will tell me," he said drily. 

She drank a healthy measure of the amber liquor, relishing the burn as it went down. "You were too kind." 

Severus snorted. "Not something of which I'm often accused."

"As it's rarely deserved," Minerva said mildly. "However, when compared to the truly wicked who stalked the corridors of Hogwarts, it was apparent you were attempting to minimize the damage done."

Severus met her gaze as he said, "I feel quite confident that you were not so certain when we met in the Great Hall." 

Severus didn't need to go into further detail as Minerva recalled that moment with perfect clarity, reliving it both while sleeping and when awake.

If forced to, she would have struck him down and they both knew it.

"I do not ask for your forgiveness, Minerva," Severus started but she leaned over and pressed two fingers to his lips, cutting him off.

"And yet you have it, Severus." 

He reached up and pulled her hand away from his face, then drew it back toward him, his eyes squeezing shut as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"I dared not hope," he whispered.

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, bringing their foreheads together. "I hoped enough for the both of us."


End file.
